Summer Vacation Summerizer
and Ferb|right|300px]] Phineas and Ferb's Summer Vacation Summerizer is an online game currently being run at the Disney Channel US and Disney XD US websites. It began approximately June 1, 2010. The end date is currently not known. Details Phineas and Ferb have expanded on their backyard beach by creating a playfield that visitors can customize. Characters and objects can be placed on the beach and adjusted as needed. Use the Summerizer controls to move left and right along the beach, and to zoom in towards distant objects. Hidden treasures can be uncovered by adding objects to existing characters or other objects. New objects are added each week on Friday, determined by votes from the previous week. In addition, sending an e-mail to a friend with an invitation to visit your beach will unlock a new object. Notes * Each person's beach is stored on the Disney servers, so they can visit either the Disney Channel site or the Disney XD site and they will see the same beach. :* If the web browser's cache is cleared, they will not lose their work. :* The beach is independent of the web browser being used. This means that a person will see the same beach if they use Internet Explorer, Firefox, Opera, Safari, etc. :* Untested but likely: using a computer in a completely different location may create a new beach. * Since computer viruses and other malware can be sent by clicking on links sent in e-mail, you should tell the person that you actually did send them the invitation to visit your beach. * At the bottom of the e-mail that is sent, there is a notice about unsubscribing to e-mail from Disney Channel. This may indicate that sending the invitation also adds that e-mail address to other Disney Channel communications. Instructions File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 1.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 2.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 3.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 4.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 5.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 6.jpg File:Summer Vacation Summerizer instructions 7.jpg Gallery File:Summer Vacation Summerizer loading screen 2.jpg|About to unveil the beach Revealing The Beach.jpg|Phineas reveals The Beach File:Summer Vacation Summerizer DXD playfield.jpg|When on the Disney XD site, the message in the sand changes File:Summer Vacation Summerizer placement of items.jpg|Placing characters and objects File:Summer Vacation Summerizer - vote Yes 1.jpg|Celebrating a Yes vote File:Summer Vacation Summerizer - vote No 1.jpg|Getting rid of a No vote Items to Add on to Your Beach Objects Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Candace *Isabella *Fireside Girls *Baljeet *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeremey Unlocked Items Volcano Water slide: Completed * Volcano * Helicopter Cork * Hydrothermal Tubing * Lawn Gnomes * Ladder * Trampoline * Hot Air Balloon * Whale Pressure Tank * Pressure Boost Plunger * Shower Unit Eiffel Tower Sandcastle: Completed * 1st Level * 2nd Level * 3rd/4th Level * Le Cabre * Flag * Bucket Crane * Starfish Snowconinator: Completed * Control Panel * Control Terminal * Rainbow Flavor Shooter * Snowglobe * Snow Funnel System * Launching Unit Combining items with characters Combining items with other items Background Information *When combining the crab and the Eiffel sand castle, the background music is "Gelato" from the series of Apple iMovie sound effects and tracks. Category:Games Category:Real World Articles